fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Dreams! Cure Spring's Birth!
"Usagi Dreams! Cure Spring's Birth!" (うさぎの夢！キュアスプリングの誕生！''Usagi no Yume! Kyua Supuringu no Tanjō!) is the first episode of Season Pretty Cure. Transcript ''Starts the episode in the little planet were was the battle from Break Promise and Cure Winter. Cure Winter uses her power, trying to win agains break promise, but she only loses her memory and her soul sepparated from her body, and her body goes to earth. Cure Winter falls in the floor. Sailor: Winter! Hang on! Cure Winter: Sorry Sailor, I don't have any strenght left... Sailor: Winter!! Sailor starts to cry, and catch the silver crystal. The crystal starts to shine. Sailor uses the power of the crystal to heal Cure Winter, and she falls in a deep sleep. Cure Winter: Sailor! Sailor! Wake up! A shilouette appaears from nothing. Cure Winter: Who... who are you? Shillouette : I can't tell you, Mitsuko. But, I am here to gave you a advice. Cure Winter: If that advice heals Sailor, tell me! Shillouette : It can heal, but... after you user all from your power, the crystals that you collected can save Sailor. But... the crystals run away. Three of them were with three little fairies, but they went to earth to find partners... if you wanna. Do you wanna partners? You alone can't win Break Promise. Cure Winter: But... ok, I'll accept! But I don't wanna anyone to take Sailor's place! Shillouette: Ok. The Pretty Cures are in the earth. This is your new fairies. Go with them to earth. Cure Winter Detransforms Mitsuko : Let's go? Fairies : OK! In TaiyoCity... Usagi is sleeping, apparears to have nightmares. She awakes scared. Usagi : What is with that dream? Who is Cure Winter, after all? Usagi go down the stairs, wear her school uniform and runs. Usagi: Bye, mom! A crystal and brooch hits Usagi from the sky. Usagi: Oh boy... this came from the sky? Unbeliaveble! Usagi wears the brooch and kepted the crystal. Usagi: It isn't so bad! I'm going! Coffee: Haru, you clumsy! The Crystal is with her! Haru : Hey! She can be a Pretty Cure! I will follow her, tell for Mitsuko! Coffee: Ok, ok... Haru hits Usagi in the head, and both of them fall. Usagi: Ok, one more thing that came from the sky. Hey, is raining objects! And stuffed animals, too! Haru: I am not a stuffed animal! I am Haru, a fairy from Miracle Kingdom! Usagi: Are you kidding?? Haru: No, it's true! Usagi starts to hug Haru Usagi: I don't believe it! Magic is real! Hey, hey, this mean I can turn into a super-heroine and save the world from evil? Haru: DO YOU READ MINDS? Usagi: No, I read manga. ???: Usagi, Usagi!! Usagi hides Haru in her bag Summer: Usagi, were you are? If the school wasn't closed because from another rain, you will be late! Usagi: Summer, I... Summer: Usagi, but why? Why you are always like that? You can't be a normal girl like others? Usagi starts to cry Summer: Sorry! Sorry, Usagi, Sorry! Usagi: You too, Summer? Why everyone is like that?? Usagi runs away, still crying. In a street corner, Usagi removes Haru from the bag. Haru: What's the problem, Usagi-Chan? Usagi: It's a problem that I act more childist than the others. Is like... I have 11 years, instead of 14. Haru: Sorry, Usagi... Usagi: No problem! A chudan appaears Haru: A Chudan appareared! Usagi: What?? Haru: Look! Usagi and Haru saw a little crystal Usagi: Summer! Haru: If this Chudan kept alive, this girl will die! Usagi: No way!! The Miracle Romance Compact starts to shine and the Magenta Crystal goes to the compact. Mitsuko (looking away) : No-no way... this girl is a Pretty Cure? Usagi: What was that? Haru: Usagi, transform! Usagi: Eh? Shadow: It means you are a Pretty Cure, too... how strange... Usagi: What do you did to Summer? Shadow: She has a black Crystal Heart, so I taked it! Haru: Usagi! In the time earlier, that she asked why you aren't normal! Usagi: Oh, no... Shadow Laughs Shadow: So, it was your fault... wow. Usagi: Don't make jokes with that! Shadow: But I didn't make any joke! Usagi: Haru, how can I transform? Haru: Call out "Pretty Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi: Ok. Usagi looks to Shadow and starts to shout: Usagi: Pretty Crystal Power, Make Up!! Usagi starts to transform Cure Spring: The Beauty and Sparkling Flower, Cure Spring! Haru: I found one! I found one! Shadow: Cure Spring... well, let's see what this Pretty Cure can do... Cure Spring started to fight, and fight, and the Chudan tries to attack, but gets attacked first, and fall in the floor. Haru: Spring, purify it! Cure Spring: Ok! Cure Spring calls the Magenta Arrow, and she catches. Cure Spring: Pretty Cure, Flower Hurricane! Cure Spring starts to spin the Arrow, making lots of flowers appaear in front of the Chudan, and purify it. Summer is sleeping on the floor. Usagi destransforms. Usagi: Let's go, Haru. She will awake soon. And you have some things to explain to me, ok? Haru: I will write a book. Usagi: I think making a blog or a post in the internet is better. Haru: What is that? Usagi and Haru are going to home, the sun was behind them in the background, and both of them were laughing. The final picture appaers to be Usagi and Haru smiling. Starts the ending Preview of the next episode: Usagi: Who is this Cure Winter? Haru: She is a Pretty Cure who losted to Break Promise! Usagi: No way! Usagi: Hey, we don't have time! A chudan apparead! Haru: Hey, look! Usagi: It isn't... Cure Winter??! Usagi and all cure's voices: Season Pretty Cure! Usagi: Who is Cure Winter?? Usagi: Watch us, Okay?? Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Episodes